Iridescent
by Hanabi-Chan00
Summary: Ter visto toda aquela devastação a fez ter pesadelos e pensamentos que ela não gostaria de ter. Seus lábios eram trêmulos, seu sofrimento complacente. Em sua cabeça, ela fez o que era certo, mas em meio a tudo, ela nunca imaginou que existiria vida após a morte.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto nem Bleach me pertence e sim ao tio Kishi e ao Tio Tite Kubo, mas eu uso e abuso dos personagens. rsrs

 **Sinopse:** Ter visto toda aquela devastação a fez ter pesadelos e pensamentos que ela não gostaria de ter. Todo aquele terror fora causado por alguém que ela julgava uma boa pessoa, mas agora tudo estava acabado, pelo menos para ela. Seus lábios eram trêmulos, seu sofrimento complacente. Em sua cabeça, ela fez o que era certo, mas em meio a isso tudo, ela nunca imaginou que existiria vida após a morte. - **Fanfic HitsuHinata.**

.

 **Categoria:** Cro-ssover, ecchi, romântico, hentai.

.

Meu primeiro fic neste site, então obviamente estou perdidinha. Então, por favor, tenham paciência com a minha pessoa e meus erros idiotas. Kissus 3

* * *

 _A vida nem sempre é gentil. Ela colabora com o destino para nos proporcionar o que merecemos, mas nem sempre ela se torna justa. As pessoas nascem com seus fardos e nem a vida pode mudar tal coisa, só temos que aceitar e seguir em frente. Essa é a realidade_.

 **Iridescent**

 _By: Hanabi-Chan00_

 _Capítulo 01_ **-** _Procurando por respostas_ **.**

Segundos após o estrondo, a garota sentiu suas costas baterem contra o tronco duro e a dor fora inevitável. Ela gemeu contidamente e caiu no chão, sentindo a terra espeta-lhe seus braços frágeis.

\- _Vamos, Hinata_ \- a majestosa voz do homem á sua frente pronunciou, inundada de repugnância e desprezo. - _Se recomponha!_

Forçando seus braços para levantar-se, a jovem gemeu ao mover sua coluna. A dor lhe incapacitava de si mover, mas era preciso; então ela vagarosamente se levantou, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem após se manter em pé, mas ela não podia se perder na dor, tinha de mostrar ao seu pai que ela poderia ser forte.

Se posicionando em seu estilo de luta: Juken Ryu. A garota corre em direção ao seu oponente, arriscando um movimento no abdômen do homem que fora igualmente defendido, e logo após bloqueando a palmatória do mais velho com seu braço e desviando de uma sequências de golpes. Estava difícil de respirar, seu pai e líder do clã: Hyuuga Hiashi, consequentemente era muito habilidoso para ela contra atacar, com isso em mente, a garota recuou, parando á 1 metro de distância de seu pai.

Concentrando uma quantidade enorme de chakra nas mãos, formando em cada mão uma face de leão, Hinata grita, com seus nervos explodindo de adrenalina:

 _\- Juho Shoshiken_

Arremessando-se contra Hiashi, ela distribui golpes no mais velho que desvia com um pouco de dificuldade e contra ataca em seu abdômen, mas em um movimento rápido e leve, Hinata gira em seus calcanhares e aplica um golpe no ombro do Hyuuga que cambaleia para trás com tamanha intensidade de seu taijutusu máximo.

\- _Nada mal_ \- indaga o patriarca Hyuuga, deixando um breve sorriso adornar sua face -, _mas não é o suficiente... Olhe em seu abdômen_.

A primogênita Hyuuga o encara assustada e pousas suas delicadas e trêmulas mãos sob o tecido frágil de seu traje ninja. Levantando-o, a menina deixa á mostra pequenos pontos marcados em sua pele e fita seu pai atônita, se questionando mentalmente como era possível.

Percebendo a confusão mental de sua filha, o homem de olhos perolados explica:

\- _Graças á sua breve distração ocasionada por seu medo absurdo de minhas habilidades, meus pequenos golpes bloqueando seus tenketsus passaram despercebido a seus olhos_ \- ele se aproxima de Hinata, a prensando contra o tronco e posicionando uma kunai em seu pescoço alvo. - _Seu medo te leva a derrota, Hinata, e é exatamente isso que te torna fraca. Como pretende se tornar a futura líder do clã se não consegue superar o atual?_

A jovem abaixou a cabeça, intimidada demais para olhar nos olhos frios e calculistas de seu pai. Na verdade ela não queria ser uma líder, não queria tal destino pois sabia que se aceitasse, se tornaria alguém frio como seu pai. Ela sabia que sucumbiria ao poder e seria alguém desprovida de sentimentos e alma como todos os sucessores do clã Hyuuga.

Sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra, o Hyuuga mais velho a solta, completamente incapacitado de olhar para sua filha mais uma vez. Para ele, a única coisa que realmente importava era o poder, quem não obtive-se de tal, não era digno de seu respeito nem de sua compaixão.

A Hyuuga fita o pai enquanto se afastava, ela duvidava de que aquele homem pudesse obter algum sentimento em seu ser, pois toda vez que olhava em seus olhos ela só conseguia enxergar o vazio. Nada além do vazio. E isso a assustava.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A garota andava pelas ruas turbulentas de Konoha. A brisa fria do vento esvoaçando seus cabelos e batendo contra sua face a acalmava, esta pequena sensação quase despercebida por muitos a fazia sentir mais viva do que a adrenalina de uma batalha.

\- _Hina-chan_ \- a voz conhecida pela garota a fez despertar de seus pensamentos, virou-se, logo abrindo um belo e radiante sorriso para seu companheiro de equipe.

\- _Olá, Kiba-kun_ \- indagou, voltando a andar agora ao lado de seu companheiro.

\- _Por que não foi treinar hoje?_ \- perguntou o amigo fitando a Hyuuga preocupado. Ele sabia os problemas dos quais ela tinha de enfrentar em seu clã e conseguia entender o quão difícil é carregar um peso desses, mas nada podia fazer perante a isto.

\- _Gomen por lhe deixar preocupado, Kiba-kun_ \- falou Hinata, encabulada -, _mas hoje meu pai se encarregou de me treinar._

O Inuzuka manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, estava receoso em perguntar se o patriarca Hyuuga pegara muito pesado no treino da garota, mas conhecendo-o bem como o conhecia, certamente havia. E só em pensar em essa possibilidade sentia seu sangue ferver.

Ao chegarem na praça de Konoha, Hinata admirou a bela vista do local. O sol com seu raios dourados reluzindo sob os brinquedos da praça e mesclando-se com o belo gramado verde do pequeno parque. Aquela simples visão fazia seu coração aquecer-se e por este fato que ela adorava tanto aquele lugar, era o lugar onde ela ia sempre que queria por os pensamentos e as emoções em ordem.

\- _Soube que o Uchiha voltou?_ \- perguntou o amigo, em uma tentativa de quebrar o silêncio incômodo.

\- _Hum?_ \- Hinata virou-se para Kiba, completamente alheia ao que ele acabara de perguntar.

\- _O Uchiha, Hinata. Soube que ele voltou para Konoha?_

\- _Ha, o Uchiha-san! Sim, soube_ \- sorriu, sentando-se sob o gramado.- _Naruto-kun está muito contente com o ocorrido._

 _\- É, está_ \- o moreno sibilou, sentando-se ao lado da morena de cabelos índigo. Gostava de sua companhia, era agradável e silenciosa e sentia uma imensa paz quando inalava o frescor do perfume de sua amiga, era algo semelhante a flores. Leve e doce.

O silêncio reinou novamente, mas não era algo incômodo, era um silêncio reconfortante e ambos estavam desfrutando da sensação do vento e o canto melodioso dos pássaros. Hinata olhou para o céu, lembrando-se do louro que dominara seus pensamentos desde a infância. Ela sabia que aquele amor era platônico, que não havia nenhuma chance de seu amor ser reciproco, mas infelizmente ela não mandava em seu coração, ele fazia suas próprias escolhas e tudo que ela podia fazer era não criar esperanças quanto á isso, tinha de aceitar que o coração de sua amado já estava preenchido e que não havia lugar para ela.

A presença repentina de um AMBU fez com que ambos se assustassem e Kiba bufou, odiava os modos dos AMBUS e se controlou para não xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis.

\- _A Godaime solicita a presença de ambos no gabinete_ \- informou o AMBU, logo após sumindo, deslocando levemente o vento e fazendo com que algumas flores de cerejeira da árvore ao lado caíssem e esvoaçassem ao vento. Hinata observou o trajeto das pequenas pétalas e logo após se levantou, pronta para saber qual o motivo para o chamado da Godaime.

 _\- Vamos lá, Kiba-kun?_

O morena assentiu com um maneio de cabeça e levantou-se, dirigindo-se ambos em passos lentos ao Prédio da Hokage. Minutos depois estavam a frente do prédio, adentraram o local, encontrando a alguns de seus companheiros e amigos do lado de fora da sala.

 _\- Yo, Hinata-chan_ \- cumprimentou Naruto, sorrindo abertamente mostrando seus dentes branquíssimos e perfeitamente enfileirados. O sorriso do louro era um de seus grandes atrativos.

 _\- O-Ohayo N-naruto-kun_ \- cumprimentou a morena, sorrindo. - _O-Ohayo pe-pessoal._

 _\- Ohayo -_ Sakura, Sai e Shino disseram em uníssono, enquanto Sasuke apenas deu de ombros.

O ranger da velha porta do gabinete chamou atenção de todos, Shizune; uma Ninja médica e atual assistente da Godaime convidou-os a entrar com um manear de mão e assim eles o fizeram.

O gabinete da Hokage não era aparentemente surpreendente, era apenas uma pequena sala composta por uma grande mesa de madeira maciça e pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis sobre esta, mas Hinata conseguia admirá-la pela bela e privilegiada vista que a sala obtinha. Através das imensas janelas de vidro podia se ver toda Konohagakure e os olhos da menina brilhavam toda vez que adentrava a sala.

 _\- Devem estar se perguntando qual o motivo de tê-los convocado aqui, certo?_ \- a Godaime quebrou o silêncio que estava na sala. Apoiando o queixo sob as costas de suas mãos, ela continuou, após todos assentirem: - _Bem, ouve uma terrível devastação em alguns vilarejos do país do fogo. Todos os habitantes dos vilarejos foram aniquilados de maneira brutal, sem exceções_ \- suspirou, contendo a tristeza que queria transparecer sob sua expressão imaculada.

 _\- Tem alguma ideia de quem seja, Tsunade Baa-chan?_ \- perguntou o louro, com uma expressão séria.

- _Não_ \- respondeu. - _Por está razão convoquei o time 07 juntamente com o time 08 para investigarem sobre este ocorrido, creio que não há melhores para esta missão. Quero que vocês investiguem o máximo que puderem e voltem para Konoha._

 _\- Hai!_ \- responderam.

- _Naruto_ \- chamou a Godaime antes de todos saírem da sala.

 _\- Hai._

 _\- Quero que mantenha os olhos no Uchiha_ \- falou Tsunade, pousando seus penetrantes olhos castanhos em Sasuke. - _Ele ainda está sob vigilância constante de Konoha e não foi cem por cento perdoado por seus crimes, então quero que mantenha seus olhos bem pregados nele._

 _\- Sem problemas, Tsunade Baa-chan_ \- o louro respondeu, alegre por estar novamente indo em missão com seu companheiro de time.

Tsunade bateu seus punhos sob a mesa, irritada do modo como Naruto falava com ela, mas no fundo seu coração aquecia, feliz, toda vez que ele chamava ela de vó:

 _\- Não me chame assim, moleque_ \- esbravejou. - _Agora sumam daqui!_

Intimidados com o tom da Godaime, os ninjas saíram rapidamente da sala, deixando uma Tsunade com as veias saltando de nervoso. Sabia que agora tinha de recorrer á seu " remédio", porque se não era capaz de jogar aquela mesa pesada janela abaixo.

 _\- Shizune -_ gritou. - _Traga Sakê. Rápido!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Avistando ao longe o grupo de amigos nos portões de Konoha, a garota se apressou, estava atrasada e se amaldiçoara mentalmente por se distrair com seu próprios pensamentos ao ponto de esquecer-se da missão.

 _\- Está atrasada_ \- ouviu assim que chegou aos portões. O tom frio e calculista de Sasuke fez lembrar-se de seu pai e ela sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha e espalhar-se por seu corpo.

- _G-gomen_ \- desculpou-se, sentindo suas bochechas corarem de vergonha.

 _\- Tudo bem, Hina-chan_ \- falou Kiba, aparentemente incomodado com o tom presunçoso de Sasuke. - _Não liga para ele não. Vamos?_

 _\- Hai -_ todos assentiram, mas antes de ultrapassarem os portões de Konoha, Shino percebeu algo.

 _\- Naruto, cadê sua mochila?_

O louro olhou para suas costas e notou que estava sem a mochila, sorriu envergonhado, fazendo com que uma veia saltasse na testa de Sakura.

 _\- Naruto -_ começou Sakura, respirando fundo para se acalmar. - _Vai buscar essa mochila antes que eu perca a paciência -_ finalizou gritando, o que assustou Naruto que correu tão rápido que levantou poeira pelas ruas.

- _Humpff -_ Sasuke bufou, aparentemente incomodado com o temperamento explosivo de sua companheira de time.

Minutos depois, Naruto voltou com uma mochila nas costas e uma cara de bobo, recebendo logo depois um murro de Sakura, o que deixou o louro choramingando o percurso do caminho todo.

Eles pararam na floresta para uma pequena pausa, enquanto descansavam, Sasuke falou:

 _\- Nós vamos nos dispersar em grupos. Quero que o time 08 vá para o leste e nos comunicarem se houver alguma atividade estranha no local -_ Sasuke pegou de dentro de seu traje Ninja uns comunicadores sem fio, para conectarem aos ouvidos e distribuiu um para cada. - _Eu e o time 07 vamos para o Oeste e manteremos vocês informados._

 _\- Quem é que te colocou como líder aqui, Uchiha?_ \- Kiba esbravejou, bravo.

 _\- Se quiserem ter uma missão bem sucedida, sugiro que siga minhas ordens_ \- retrucou Sasuke, sorrindo debochado.

 _\- Ordens?_ \- Kiba gritou, pronto para ir para cima de Sasuke _. - Olha a.._.

 _\- Kiba-kun_ \- interrompeu Hinata, segurando em um dos braços fortes de seu amigo. _\- Por favor, não vamos discutir._

O Inuzuka suspirou e relaxou os ombros antes tensos, tinha de se acalmar pela sua amiga. O moreno não sabia porque, mas não conseguia recusar nada a sua amiga de longa data.

 _\- Tudo bem_ \- falou Kiba, um pouco mais calmo. - _Os manteremos informados!_

O moreno de aparência selvagem se virou, saindo pela floresta e sendo seguido por Shino e Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

Já fazia um tempo que eles saltavam sob os galhos. O sol brilhante e radiante agora se ocultava por detrás das carregadas nuvens revoltosas e Hinata notou que iria chover, mas não deu muita importância a isto.

 _\- Qual a localização do inimigo, Hinata-chan?_ \- Shino perguntou, com as mãos nos bolsos e seu olhar indiferente.

Hinata ativando seu Kekkei Genkai - o Byakugan - , começou a tentar localizar os inimigos. Alternando entre o leste, oeste, norte e sul, logo notou algo diferente.

 _\- Estranho_ \- murmurou.

 _\- Há algo errado?_ \- perguntou Kiba, estranhando o cenho franzido de sua companheira.

- _Não há vestígios de chakra inimigo á um raio de 100 KM daqui_ \- respondeu. Segundo seu Byakugan, não havia quaisquer atividade de chakra desconhecido naquela floresta, mas ela sentia que algo estava errado.

A notícia fez com que os três integrantes do time 08 parassem seu trajeto em uma das árvores da floresta. Shino tinha o cenho franzido enquanto encarava a Hyuuga, ambos sabiam que nada estava coerente naquele local.

 _\- Isto é muito improvável_ \- Shino moveu a cabeça levemente para o lado, confuso. _\- Segundo as informações da Godaime, havia algo destruindo os vilarejos do país do fogo e, segundos as informações que Sasuke descobrira, estava vindo em direção á Konoha._

 _\- Eu sei, Shino-kun_ \- encarou o amigo -, _mas não há nada nesta floresta. Se alguém estiver vindo em direção á Konoha, certamente não chegou._

Shino suspirou, sabia que o Byakugan nunca falhara, mas ele sentia - assim como os outros - algo estranho. A forma que o tempo mudou drasticamente em questão de segundos e a pressão que sentia sob o ar, uma pressão esmagadora e desconfortável, que fazia com que seu pelos se eriçassem e sua garganta ficasse seca.

\- _Você deve estar certa, Hina-chan_ \- Kiba quebrou o silêncio, ainda pensativo -, _mas creio que vocês também sentiram esse deslocamento no ar_ \- olhou para frente, mirando além das árvores raivosas. - _Não sei, mas não parece normal._

O trio ficou em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Para Kiba, não precisou de palavras para saber que eles também sentiram, mas se não havia nada de anormal naquela floresta - que parecia bem pacífica por sinal - não havia porque eles estarem ali, naquela missão de Rank S.

 _\- Por favor, avise aos outros, Kiba-kun_ \- pediu Hinata.

 _\- Hai ...!_

Pousando sua mão direita sob o aparelho de comunicação, Kiba moveu os lábios para formular a primeira palavra, mas Akamaru o interrompeu, latindo e grunhindo. O cão estava apreensivo, parecia com medo de algo e se agachava perante aos pés do dono.

 _\- O que foi, Akamaru? -_ perguntou o moreno, preocupado.

Latindo e grunhindo, o cão pareceu se comunicar com Kiba, que arregalou os olhos e ofegou, atraindo a atenção dos companheiros de time.

 _\- Algum problema, Kiba-kun?_ \- Hinata colocou as mãos sob os ombros do amigo, que parecia estar fora de orbita.

Olhando para a direita, KIba começou a correr na mesma direção, saltando de galho em galho. Seus amigos o seguiram.

 _\- Akamaru sentiu o cheiro de algo nesta direção_ \- começou Kiba, ainda mirando além das árvores. - _Pelo fato de o fato de Akamaru ser mais aguçado que o meu, ele pode sentir os cheiros quase imperceptíveis para nós._

 _\- São Ninjas?_ -Shino saltou mais um galho, fitou Kiba e o viu tensionar os ombros.

 _\- Não_ \- suspirou, preocupado. _\- Akamaru nunca sentiu tal cheiro._

* * *

 _Ishii, o que será que irá acontecer, em? Coisa boa não deve estar por vir._

 _Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Se gostaram do cap, deixem seus comentários, aceito qualquer tipo de comentário, críticas construtivas ou apenas elogios - o que não acho muito provável. Bem, é só - não sei bem o que dizer._

 _Até o próximo._


End file.
